Que Corroe a Gregory House?
by Brutalmentehonesta
Summary: Durante un extraño caso, House cree que comienza a volverse loco, Cuddy y Wilson tienen un extraño comportamiento con el, y algunos otros lios con su equipo.
1. Chapter 1

heyyyyyyyyyy!! jajaja, aqui estoy otra vez, con otro fic.a se que tengo que seguir el de michigan, mañana lo sigo 8P.

se agradecen coments!

**

* * *

**

**Que Corroe a Gregory House?**

**1. El Caso**

Parr recogía sus cosas. La mesa de la oficina, como siempre, estaba ordenada, impoluta. Salió de su oficina y se cruzó con Sara, su joven compañera.

- Hola Bob, ¿vas a casa?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Está nevando y hace frío.

- No, prefiero andar. - contestó, abrochándose el abrigo hasta el cuello.

- Bob, ya estás demasiado mayor para estos trotes.

- No te preocupes, no me pasará nada.

De repente, Bob comenzó a toser. Preocupada, Sara se acercó a él y lo sostuvó por los hombros.

- ¿seguro que no quieres que te lleve a casa? o al médico?

- Si, no te preocupes.

Sara se fue preocupada. Y no era para menos. Bob tenía 60 años, y llevaba algunos días resfriado, pero era un cabezota y no quería ir al médico.

Llegó a su casa tras hacer la compra. Pero no subió a su casa, sino que fue hasta la azotea. le gustaba ver el anochecer desde allí.

Arriba vio escondido a un chaval, de unos 12 años, que estaba escuchando música sentado sobre un viejo colchón. Llevaba puesto con un jersey azul y vaqueros y tenía una escayola en el brazo derecho. Miró al chico a los ojos. Eran de un azul intenso, pero al mismo tiempo parecían tristes y cansados, como si no tuviese ganas de vivir.

El viento invernal comenzó a soplar de nuevo. El chico se extremeció y se frotó los brazos.

- ¿Tienes frío?

El chico solo asintió. Bob se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó hasta él. Se la pasó por los hombros.

- Toma. Te quitará el frío.

El chico agarró el abrigo y se envolvió con él.

Se giró y se acercó al muro. Comenzó a toser de nuevo. Le escocía la garganta, y algo pastoso le recorrió la garganta y la boca. Miró la mano. Era sangre. De repente se llevó la mano al pecho. Su corazón, le dolía demasiado. Sentía como se le cortaba la respiración. Y un instante después, se desmayó.

**_[………………]_**

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza en los cristales de su habitación. Se revolvió en la cama. Las sábanas le llegaban por la cintura, y le estaba entrando frio. Sin abrir los ojos, palpó por la cama hasta que encontró las sábanas, y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

Volvió a moverse, y sintió una fuerte punzada en la pierna. Se pasó la mano por la cicatriz, masajeando la pierna, para pasar el dolor.

Como odiaba la humedad. Aquel dolor era insoportable y lo ponía de los nervios. Se dio la vuelta, y estiró el brazo, pasándolo por la cama, esperando encontrar a alguien. Pero lo único que encontró fue un espacio vacío junto a él. Abrió los ojos y, apenado, miró el hueco vacío. No sabía porque, pero se sentía como si le faltara algo.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó volver a dormirse. Pero la sensación de que había pasado aquella noche con alguien no lo dejaba tranquilo.

De repente, el irritante sonido de su teléfono lo hizo sobresaltarse.

¡Ah no! ¡No no no no! ¡ De eso nada! ¡Es mi día libre! ¡No me pienso levantar ni para mear!

Se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada para no oírlo. Y acabó saltando el buzón de voz.

_"Soy House, no te lo he cogido porque estoy haciéndome el amor. Si te has equivocado, ni se te ocurra dejar un mensaje, y sino, déjale el mensaje a Wilson"_

_- ¿House? Hey House, se que estás ahí, haciendo el vago, como siempre. No te tapes la cabeza con la almohada y escúchame. Ya se que es tu día libre, pero acaba de llegarnos un caso muy interesante para ti. Ven enseguida._

House se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y volvió a quedarse mirando la ventana, embobado, viendo caer la lluvia. Alli estaba, acababa de hacer su aparición aquello que aquella mañana echaba en falta. Pero seguía sin saber por qué. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, maldiciéndose por lo que iba a hacer.

Se deshizo del lio de sábanas y fue a darse una ducha antes de ir al hospital.

**_[……………………]_**

- ¡Me cago en la…. – grito House, furioso, en la entrada del hospital.

Todos se apartaban de su camino, mirándolo temeroso. House caminaba con paso decidido hasta Cuddy, que lo esperaba muy tranquila. Ella nunca temía a su mirada, era la única que la sostenía. Se colocó delante de ella.

- ¡Me sacas de la cama en mi jodido día libre! ¡Ya puedes tener un caso interesante, porque si no…

- Cállate House.

Dos palabras. Dos malditas palabras fueron suficientes para conseguir que la bestia que tenía dentro se calmara. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Vámonos a mi despacho.

La siguió hasta el despacho. Cuddy cerró la puerta, y House se sentó en el sofá. La pierna le dolía bastante, y se tomó una vicodina antes de hablar.

- Hoy era mi día libre. ¿Por qué diablos me has llamado? Dije que me llamaran solo si ocurría algo importante, como…no se, que Foreman se volviese blanco…o que tu fueras a hacer un striptease, aunque en ese caso preferiría que fuera en mi casa… - vio la cara seria de Cuddy, y su expresión cambió. – Pero por tu cara diría que es un enfermito.

Cuddy le tendió la carpeta azul que sostenía.

- Robert Parr, 60 años. Estaba en la azotea de su edificio cuando comenzó a toser sangre. Y luego se le paró el corazón. Ha estado en el Hospital General, pero no sabían que le pasaba, asi que me pidieron que te encargases del caso.

Muy despacio, House se levantó y se acercó cojeando hasta Cuddy, alargó la mano, y cogió la carpeta. Sin darse cuenta, al hacerlo, rozó la mano de Cuddy. Se quedaron mirándose, sujetando la carpeta. Nerviosa, Cuddy soltó la carpeta y se separó de House.

- Ve a hacer tu trabajo, yo tengo una reunión.

Llegó a la sala de diagnóstico. Entró y dijo:

- Enfermito nuevo. Parr, 60 años. Tuvo un ataque al corazón y ahora está medio comatoso. ¿Por qué está aquí y no en la morgue?

- Porque había un chico. Llamó a urgencias y llegaron a tiempo.

- Vaya, entonces, gracias a ese chico, tenemos un nuevo enfermito al que poder torturar. – cogió la taza de café que le tendía Cameron. - ¿Síntomas?

- Fiebre, tos, mareos. Parecía estar resfriado. Lo de la sangre era nuevo.

- Eso debe de ser anemia. Ponedle algo para el resfriado, y hacerle algunas pruebas de coagulación, mientras le ponéis coagulantes. Y también hacedle pruebas de orina y un cultivo completo.

Los tres se levantaron, y House los detuvo.

- ¡Eh, lacayos mios! ¿Quién os ha dicho que vayáis los tres? Chase solo se basta. Foreman, tu al piso del paciente.

- ¿Y yo a pasar consultas? – preguntó Cameron.

- No, tu te vas con el morenito. Buscad algo que pueda decirnos que enfermedad tiene.

Cada uno fue a hacer lo que House les había ordenado, mientras House se ponía a hacer malabares.

Chase estaba junto al hombre. Acababa de ponerle los medicamentos, y estaba tomando las muestras para hacerle las pruebas. Estaba profundamente dormido, casi en coma.

Foreman y Cameron entraron en el piso del paciente. Todo estaba en orden, bastante más limpio de lo que podría esperarse de un hombre mayor. Lo único que parecía más desordenado era el salón.

- ¿No te recuerda un poco a la casa de alguien? – preguntó Foreman.

Había una vieja tele, y una pequeña mesa frente a un sofá. En una mesa también había varios archivadores. Sobre al mesa pequeña, una cascara de naranja, un plátano, pan y un vaso de leche. Y algunas de las fichas del juego Scrabble. Solo algunas sueltas, tiradas sin ningún sentido sobre la mesa: Lo fotografiaron todo, cogieron muestras de agua, comida…incluso se llevaron las piezas y los archivadores.

Wilson estaba en su despacho, revisando lo que tenía que hacer aquel día. Tenía una reunión del consejo…

_clik _(una piedrecita en la ventana)

ver a algunos pacientes…

_clik_ (otra piedrecita)

un par de biopsias…parecía que sería un día tranquilo

_clik_ (otra piedrecita)

Siempre que le dejaran.

- ¡House, entra ya! Que me acabarás rompiendo el cristal.

House abrió la puerta, y se sentó delante de Wilson. Se quedaron mirándose un momento.

- ¿Qué quieres House? – le preguntó Wilson.

- Nada. Me aburro.

- ¿No puedes ir a molestar a tus patitos?

- Estan haciendo pruebas y hallanando la casa del enfermito. Estoy solo y aburrido, vamos a comer algo.

- No House. Tengo trabajo.

- ¡Venga ya!

- Vete a pasar consultas si estás aburrido House, que yo tengo una reunión, hoy no estoy para tus tonterías.

- ¡uuuuuuuuuu! Hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo.

- Eh, eres un poco pesado ya.

- Joder Jimmy, ¿Qué he hecho? Si acabo de llegar, no me ha dado tiempo a nada.

- Y encima te haces el loco.

- ¡¿Pero que he hecho?!

- Nada House, nada.

House se levantó, extrañado, y se fue a su despacho.

Foreman y Cameron regresaron al hospital horas después. House se dedicaba a hacer malabares con el teléfono, su bola del 8 y la pelota de tenis, mientras Chase se entretenía con un crucigrama, terminando de comerse su bolígrafo.

- ¿Qué me traéis siervos míos? – preguntó, mientras dejaba sus malabares.

- A las pruebas les quedan una media hora, pero el hombre parece estar mejor. – dijo Chase.

- ¿Y la pequeña Cameroncilla? No la veo por aquí.

- Esta llevando las pruebas al laboratorio. – contestó Foreman.

House se fijó en él. Estaba raro.

- Foreman, ¿Qué te…

Pero entonces se fijó. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se puso a señalarle el cuello.

- Aaaaaaa!!! Eso es un chupetón!!! Foreman tiene un chupetón en el cuello!! Se acaba de tirar a Cameron!

Cameron entró en ese momento en el despacho de House. Todos se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. – contestó House, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Miró a Chase, que se había quedado muy pálido.

- ¿Estás bien Chase? – preguntó House.

- S…si. – tartamudeó Chase.

Cuddy iba caminando por el pasillo, para pedirle unos informes a Wilson, cuando escuchó un pitido. Se giró, buscando su fuente. Era el paciente de House, que estaba entrando en parada cardíaca. Entró rápido en la habitación y le puso una inyección de epinefrina. Esperó, pero al momento se estabilizó. Estaba revisando sus constantes cuando, de repente, sintió una mano que la sujetaba de la muñeca. Miró hacia abajo y vio como dos ojos grises la miraban fijamente.

Cuddy entró corriendo en el despacho de House, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Le faltaba el aire, y no conseguía decir nada.

- Tranquila cariño, no sea que te de un chungo y me toque de hacerte el bocaboca. – le dijo House.

Cuddy respiró hondo y dijo.

- Ha hablado.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Foreman.

- Vuestro paciente en estado casi comatoso. Tuvo una parada cardíaca leve, y cuando lo solucioné, despertó del coma, y me habló.

- Venga ya Cuddy. – contestó House de forma rápida. _"no puede ser"_ pensó. _"Si estás comatoso no hablas"_. - ¿Y que te ha dicho?

- House…Greg House… - contestó.

Cuddy miró a House a los ojos, esperando ver alguna respuesta en ellos.

Foreman, Cameron y Chase se volvieron hacia House, sorprendidos. ¿House conocía al paciente? ¿De qué?

House se había quedado impresionado. Aquello era imposible. Nadia le había dicho su nombre al paciente, ni a él le sonaba el nombre del enfermo.

- No es posible. – dijo, mirando a Cuddy.

**_(Tu Bi Continui, Que En Vikingo Significa... Continuara)_**


	2. Camino a la Habitacion

hey! ya se que tardo en actualizar pero es que me quede sin internet... xD en cuanto pueda el tercer capi!

* * *

**Que Corroe a Gregory House?**

**2. Camino Hacia la Habitación.**

_House se había quedado impresionado. Aquello era imposible. Nadie le había dicho su nombre al paciente, ni a él le sonaba el nombre del enfermo._

_- No es posible. – dijo, mirando a Cuddy._

Se produjo un tenso silencio en la sala. Foreman y Chase se miraban, y luego miraban a Cameron. Parecía que a ellos no les afectaba la noticia que Cuddy acababa de dar. Parecían inmersos en algo mucho más interesante, al menos para ellos.

Cuddy y House, mientras, se miraban a los ojos. Cuddy estudiaba la reacción de House, mientras él la miraba, aún incrédulo.  
De repente, House salió del despacho, forzando su pierna para que corriese más, sabiendo que, después, lo pagaría con más dolor.  
Por el camino se cruzó con Wilson, que salía del ascensor, sin siquiera mirarlo. Wilson se quedó extrañado. House llevaba la vista fija al frente, muy serio, y a una velocidad nunca vista, salvo cuando intentaba huir de Cuddy.  
Y mientras miraba la espalda de House, escuchó unos tacones que se acercaban a toda velocidad.  
Vio como Cuddy iba por el mismo camino de House, preocupada. Y detrás de ella, los patitos de House, que, aunque los seguían, parecían pensar en algo distinto. Intrigado, decidió unirse a ellos, y corrió hasta Cuddy.

- Hey, Cuddy, ¿Qué la pasa? No lo he visto correr tanto desde la última vez que se llevó uno de tus picardías, y creo que eso fue hace unos meses…  
- ¿Que se llevó qué?  
- Nada nada… ¿por qué corre?  
- Es por el paciente.  
- ¿Qué? Pero si House los odia. Solo se mataría a correr así si el paciente tuviese cabeza de perro.  
- Bueno, no s tan emocionante, pero si que es desconcertante.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Estaba en estado casi comatoso después de un ataque al corazón. Y de repente ha hablado.  
- ¿Qué dijo?  
- Ha llamado a House por su nombre.

Wilson miró la espalda de su amigo mientras corría tras él. ¿El paciente le había llamado? Eso tenía que verlo.

House abrió la puerta de la habitación del paciente. Volvía a estar dormido, totalmente inconsciente, casi comatoso…  
No parecía que se hubiese despertado nunca. House lo revisó todo, en busca de algo anormal, irregular, extraño, algún error, lo que fuese…pero nada.  
Estaba allí en medio, parado. La pierna, de repente, comenzó a dolerle. Sentía una punzada constante, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dolerle, de nuevo, la cabeza. Aquel no estaba siendo un buen día para él.  
Comenzó a sentirse furioso, frustrado. Se volvió hacia Cuddy. Estaba muy cabreado. Odiaba que le mintieran, que le tomaran el pelo. Si las miradas pudiesen matar, ella ya sería polvo. Al verlo, los patitos se habían retirado, hasta casi esconderse detrás de Foreman, mientras que Wilson seguía cerca de ellos, mirando fijamente a House, igual que Cuddy, que seguía manteniéndose frente a House, como siempre hacía. Aunque, esa vez, había algo distinto en ella.

- House…House yo…te juro que…  
- House, ¿House que? ¿eh? Es muy gracioso tomarle el pelo al cojo e?  
- Yo no…  
- House, tranquilo… -dijo Wilson en tono conciliador.  
- Tu no te metas Jimmy. – le contestó.  
- House, de verdad, creía que me había dicho algo.  
- ¡Ya, claro! – exclamó. - ¡Te crees que puedes ir a mi despacho y ponerte a darme sustos! ¡Que pasa, que desde que lo dejamos no puedes dejarme tranquilo! Eh?! ¡Maldita sea, dime algo!  
Cuddy estaba asustada, mirándole con ojos llorosos.  
- House, te has pasado, lo nuestro…  
- ¡Que! ¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, no!  
- House, no sigas por ahí, sabes que no fue asi.  
- ¡Tu cállate Jimmy!  
House tenía la respiración entrecortada. Estaba agitado y no sabía que hacía.

Y un grito de Cuddy, y un rápido Wilson haciéndole un placaje digno de un jugador profesional de rugby lograron detenerlo.  
Casi…miró a Wilson. No sabía que había pasado en aquel momento por su cabeza.  
El bastón rodó hasta los pies de una Cuddy encogida entre la pared y el abrazo de Foreman, que había ayudado a Wilson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Casi…casi le pega…con el bastón…y con la diferencia de tamaño entre él y ella seguramente la habría matado…casi…por un maldito instante…había perdido el control…

**(Tu Bi Continui, Que En Vikingo Significa... Continuara)**


	3. Recuerdos

**holaaaa! jajja madre mia que de tiempo...y lo siento. Pero he estado muy liada, muchas mudanzas, sin conexion y otros problemas....pero a estoy aqui, y prometo actualizar mas a menudo! si no me olvido de la contraseña xD**

se agradecen coments!

* * *

**Qué Corroe a Gregory House?**

**3. Recuerdos**

_Casi…casi le pega…con el bastón…y con la diferencia de tamaño entre él y ella seguramente la habría matado…casi…por un maldito instante…había perdido el control…_

Wilson miraba a House, con todo su peso sobre él, impidiéndole moverse. House no sabía que hacer, que pensar. No podía fijar la vista en un punto fijo. El corazón le funcionaba a mil por hora, pero la cabeza apenas era capaz de emitir algún impulso. No podía pensar con claridad y no lograba recordar por qué lo había hecho.  
Wilson se echaba sobre él. Su pierna mala soportaba mucha presión y comenzó a dolerle a horrores. No podía hablar, pero tampoco hacía falta. Wilson, con voz decidida, asumió el mando.  
- Cuddy. – la llamó, sin dejar de sujetar a House, volviéndose para mirar hacia donde ella lloraba, agarrada a Foreman. - ¿Estás bien?  
Pero Cuddy no podía responder. Estaba al borde de un infarto, pero fue Chase, que también la sujetaba, quien le respondió.  
- Tiene un ataque de ansiedad, pero no la ha tocado.  
- Bien. – contestó Wilson. – Quiero que os marchéis todos a casa, y que no volváis hasta mañana, a la hora de comer.  
- Pero Wilson, el paciente… - dijo Cameron, dando un paso al frente. Wilson no era su jefe y no tenía que obedecerle.  
- ¡Me importa un bledo el paciente Cameron! – le gritó. – Largo. No quiero veros aquí hasta mañana.  
Foreman asintió, y con ayuda de Chase, pusieron a Cuddy en pie, tambaleándose un poco.  
- Vamos, yo me llevaré a Cuddy.

Salieron de la habitación. Wilson siguió sujetando a House. Cuando lo miró, House no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Sabía lo que le esperaba, asi que cerró los ojos, esperándolo. Sintió el golpe, y como comenzaba a sangrarle el labio partido. Cuando abrió los ojos siguió mirando a la pared.  
- Mírame. – dijo Wilson, con la voz temblando de rabia.  
House siguió mirando a la pared, intentando respirar.  
- Mírame maldito cabrón. – lo cogió de la cara y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
House lo miró, sorprendido. Wilson lo miraba de una forma que nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie más. Era odio.  
- Me das asco.  
House de repente rio.  
- ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Por ser como soy?  
- Por estropearlo todo, todo lo bueno que consigues te lo cargas. No te importa nadie que no seas tu.  
- Menudo descubrimiento Jimmy, ¿te van a dar el Nobel por esto?  
Y volvió a reir.  
- No me hace gracia House.  
Lo miró, extrañado.  
- ¿Qué es lo que no te hace gracia?  
- Esto  
- Oye Jimmy, me estás aplastando, no puedo respirar.  
- Casi le pegas a Lisa.  
- No, eso no…  
- Primero te cargas la relación, y ahora casi le pegas, ¿qué crees que haces House? He tardado mucho tiempo para que Lisa estuviese mejor, parecía que os reconciliabais, y tu la vuelves a cagar.  
House lo miró, extrañado. No comprendía de que le estaba hablando.  
_"Lisa…yo…¿relación?"_  
- Wilson de que… ¿De que me estás hablando?  
Wilson lo miró, frustrado por la insistencia de House de hacerse el tonto. Cerró el puño, queriendo pegarle otra vez. Pero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, conteniéndose. Echó un poco más de peso sobre House como venganza, y lo soltó, marchándose a casa muy cabreado.

Escuchó como Wilson se marchaba, mientras miraba el techo. Estaba incrédulo, pensando, o intentándolo, sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

_"he…he estado a punto de pegar a Lisa"_contestó sarcástica su conciencia.

"No, que va."

_"Pero no…no estaba en mi, algo me ha debido de pasar….Esto tiene que ser de la vicodina…"_

"Ya, claro, busca excusas. La dejaste, la cagaste en la relación, y punto."

"¡No, espera! ¿Relación? ¿de que relación hablas? No estoy con ella desde Michigan…

Sentía la sangre en la boca, mientras mantenía la mano sobre su maltrecha pierna, que comenzaba a dolerle.

_"Si, desde Michigan, claro…"_

"Mierda, no me hables asi, ese es mi tono…"

"Soy tu conciencia, recuerdas?"

"¿Pero de que relación hablas?"

"Tu debes saberlo….solo tienes que despertar, House"

Extrañado, miró hacia los lados. Estaba solo, a oscuras, y tirado en el suelo en la habitación del paciente. Se puso de pie, y ya estaba frente a la puerta cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.  
- House… - la voz era grave, ronca y susurrante. – Gregory…House…  
House se dio la vuelta, aún en shock. Era imposible. Se acercó poco a poco al enfermo, que no se movía. Había sido su imaginación.  
Y abrió los ojos de repente, mientras la fría mano lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza, haciéndole incluso daño.  
El corazón de House se aceleró. Lo miraba a los ojos, grises…fríos…  
- Eres tu… House.  
- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó.  
- ¿No me recuerdas? Yo a ti si muchacho…  
- No me llame asi.  
- Tengo un mensaje para ti.  
- ¿Qué? Déjese de coñas.  
Pero el enfermo ya había vuelto a su antiguo estado. House, sorprendido, salió de allí y fue a su despacho.

Cada paso era un gran esfuerzo. La pierna le dolía demasiado, haciéndole temblar. Entró en el despacho, desierto. Chupó la sangre de su labio, cerró las cortinas y se quedó a oscuras. Se acercó a su cajón y cogió dos cosas: una caja y una botella de whisky. Los pocos pasos que apenas lo separaban de su cómodo sillón le parecieron kilómetros, sintiendo una dolorosa punzada cada vez que ponía el pie en el suelo.

Se tumbó con dificultad en su gran sillón, soltando un gruñido. Se tomó un par de vicodinas y abrió la botella de whisky. A mordiscos, consiguió arrancar el tapón y bebió un largo trago directamente de la botella. No quería volver a casa, se sentía demasiado solo allí sin ella.

Llevaba más de una hora dando tragos a la botella y maldiciéndose. Que imbécil era, casi le había pegado, y ella tenía razón. Se frotaba nervioso la pierna, cansado y odiándose por lo que había hecho, lo último que él haría sería pegarle a una mujer, eso era seguro.

Le dio un último trago a la botella de whisky y cogió la pequeña caja, abriéndola con dedos temblorosos. La pierna no dejaba de dolerle, y se había cansado de esperar a que la vicodina hiciese efecto. Con las manos aún temblando mientras se preparaba el chute de morfina, se puso la inyección directamente en la pierna. Un segundo después, sintió como una agradable sensación invadía todo su cuerpo…lo adormecía…el dolor de su pierna pasó a ser solo un pequeño ruido sordo que casi no le parecía de su propio cuerpo…sonrió, tranquilo…su mano dejó de moverse…su cerebro dejó de pensar… cerró los ojos…su respiración se volvió tranquila…y se quedó dormido, dejando caer la jeringuilla al suelo.

_**[Flash Back]**_

_El despertador comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Lo paró y se dio la vuelta, intentando volver a dormirse. Pero 5 minutos después, el segundo despertador que su madre siempre colocaba debajo de su cama comenzó a sonar, quitándole el sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se frotó los ojos, cansado. Aún quedaban un par de horas para su gran momento. Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la silla, donde su madre le había puesto la ropa limpia. Aquel tenía que ser su gran día, iba a triunfar.  
Se puso el pantalón corto de color blanco y se miró en el espejo del armario._

Greg House era un chico de catorce años, más alto de lo normal para un chico de su edad, con el pelo moreno y siempre revuelto, y con unos grandes ojos azules. Se puso la camiseta y luego fue al baño para lavarse al cara, y después fue a desayunar. Luego arregló su bolsa de deporte. Antes de marcharse, miró un segundo su habitación, llena de cajas. Al día siguiente volvían a mudarse.

Fue al campo de fútbol montado en su monopatín. Le había dejado una nota a su madre diciéndole que volvería después de comer.

Greg House, 7, era lo que podía leerse en el dorsal de su camiseta. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Aquella mañana era la gran final, y su equipo había conseguido volver a una tras 10 años sin ganar nada, gracias, sobretodo, al esfuerzo de su nuevo central, él. Era descarado, demasiado listo y despierto para su edad, y, en combinación con su altura, provocaba la confusión de muchos, que creían que era más mayor. Le gustaba decir la verdad, aunque doliese, siendo considerado así el chulito de la clase, además de tener loquitas a algunas chicas del instituto. Excepto a una. Ana Johnson, la chica más lista de la clase, una buena amiga, y la hija de su entrenador.  
Ella atenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño y rizado. Ella solo sentía por el una amistad, pero para él eso era algo más…  
Llegó al campo de fútbol y fue a los vestuarios para terminar de vestirse.

Fue un partido difícil, pero consiguieron ganar 4-5, con 3 goles suyos. En los vestuarios todos saltaban, cantaban y reían. Le daban palmadas y lo felicitaban, pero él consiguió escaparse, ducharse y cambiarse.  
Se puso unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca, se calzó sus converses rojas y Salió corriendo a buscarla.

Allí estaba ella, junto a las gradas. Llevaba un pantalón blanco y una camiseta verde. Corrió con ella, sonriendo. A ella su sonrisa y su pelo revuelto le gustaban, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Aquel día Greg se había propuesto decirle lo que sentía.  
- Hola Greg. – dijo, sonriéndole. – He visto el partido. El último gol fue genial.  
- Gracias. Ya sabes, soy un as. – contestó, orgulloso.  
- ¿Cuánto falta para que salgan los demás?  
- No lo se, pero les queda para rato.  
Se miraron en silencio. Los chicos del equipo querían comer con él, para despedirse.  
- ¿Damos una vuelta para esperarlos?

Pasearon y hablaron. A ella le gustaba que House le contase cosas de los otros lugares en los que había vivido. Las demás solían llamarle raro, pero a ella no se lo parecía. Le parecía interesante.  
Él la escuchaba reír con sus chistes y se sentía bien. Muchos chicos le daban de lado o le miraban raro porque no era de allí, y tampoco le interesaban las mismas cosas que al resto.

Legaron a un árbol con una gran sombra. Iba a aprovechar para decirle lo que sentía.  
- ¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó ella.

Cerró la boca y asintió. No era capaz de decírselo. Ella se acercó a un quiosco. Un helado venía bien en una calorosa mañana de junio.

Dos coches conducían por carriles contrarios de la misma carretera, se acercaban hacia allí. Uno era azul y el otro verde.

El conductor del coche azul había estado toda la noche trabajando y estaba muerto de sueño. Las fuerzas le flaqueaban y se le cerraban los ojos…

En el coche verde, un hombre de ojos grises y fríos conducía borracho. No veía bien, todo era doble, así que decidió que lo mejor era dormir un poquito…

Greg presenció el accidente impotente. Los dos coches chocaron. El verde terminó estrellándose con el quiosco…

El azul chocó contra un camión lleno de bombonas de butano y explotó.

Y después solo recordaba oscuridad.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos. Todo estaba borroso. Oía voces apresuradas, pronunciando nombres incomprensibles a su alrededor, mientras se movían rápidamente, y hacían con su cuerpo lo que querían. Intentó levantarse, pero una mano fuerte lo volvió a tumbar. Sentía la cabeza mojada, y volvió a quedarse inconsciente…

Abrió los ojos. Junto a él vio a su madre.  
- Mamá… - susurró.  
- Greg, hijo… - le abrazó. – Voy a buscar al doctor y a tu padre, vuelvo ahora.  
¿Médico? Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una escayola en el brazo derecho, y que llevaba una venda en la cabeza…"

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

House se despertó respirando entrecortadamente. El dolor de su pierna había vuelto. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Volvió a recordar aquel día. Intentó olvidarlo todos esos años, y de repente, volvía como si fuera ayer…

Todo estaba a oscuras, y no veía nada. Se frotó nervioso la pierna y se tomó una vicodina, deseando que pasase.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó una voz desde su mesa, en la oscuridad.

**(Tu Bi Continui, que en Vikingo Significa…Continuara)**


End file.
